


just another day on the ground

by im_soo_dun



Series: the camp's slut [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_soo_dun/pseuds/im_soo_dun
Summary: just another day on the grouporthe fic in which the camp takes advantage of the camp's whore.





	just another day on the ground

Clarke wasn't mad at herself for making this bet, in fact, she almost liked it. The attention from everyone excited her, however, nothing could have prepared her for what came next.

Bellamy barged in her tent and stood there, watching her with hungry eyes. She knew exactly what he wanted.

“The bet's over.” He looked at her and laughed, that's when she realized she was trapped in a camp full of criminals who were running on adrenaline and freedom. She was as safe in their camp as she was in the forest filled with dangerous warriors.

Bellamy chuckled, “You really think that's gonna stop me?”

She gulped down what felt like a lump of fear and remained still, her bones shaking within her. In one swift movement, Bellamy grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her to his feet, forcing her on her knees. He pushed her head onto him until she felt his dick harden against her cheek.

Clarke was pushing him away with her hands, angering Bellamy who wasted no time before grabbing one of the seatbelts from the drop ship and tying her hands together, ensuring they were tight enough to restrain her for his own pleasures.

Once he was satisfied, he met her blue eyes with his, his cock twitching when he saw the fear hidden in her pupils. Quickly, he unzipped his pants and freed his thick cock, teasing her as he slapped her pretty face with it. It seemed bigger than she remembered; the veins were bulging and he was circumcised which only made it more attractive yet Clarke wasn't given a chance to appreciate it before he forced her mouth open and shoved himself far down her throat till she gagged vigorously. 

“Be-” She gasped but she was quickly silenced by his cock once more.

He was thrusting, the feeling of her warm mouth engorged around his thick cock was something that felt amazing. He pulled on her blonde hair till he could see tears in her eyes as she struggled to breath but that only made him more excited, and he pushed harder into her throat. He felt himself coming close to an orgasm but it until Clarke was gagging and drooling around him that he felt himself cum down her throat, forcing her to swallow every last drop.

He rode his orgasm in her mouth, forcing her to clean his cock before pulling out and throwing her to the ground by her hair. “You’re such a fucking whore, princess.”

He dragged her outside of her tent by her hair, her naked body covered in dirt and mud from the filthy ground. When he reached the a nearby tree, he tried her restraint to a branch, forcing her up on her toes where everyone could see her. He grabbed a knife and cut her right breast, using her own blood to write a clear message on her chest: use me.  
That’s exactly what the delinquents did. Jasper was first there and when he saw her naked breast hanging with perky pink nipples, his mouth made his way to her sensitive body and he sucked them until they were hard in between his teeth. He bit down, making her wince and reached for her clit with his hand as he continued to suck on her large tits. She was shaking her legs and moaning as Jasper increased his speed but stopped too quick and she was already begging for more.

“Please, don’t stop.”  
“That’s it, slut, fucking beg for it.”

Clarke could feel the humiliation rise up to her cheeks as she opened her mouth to beg for what her body craved, “Please, give me your cock.”

The whole camp laughed at her and she felt the tears behind her eyes but nevertheless, when Jasper spread her legs and shoved his cock in her wet pussy, she moaned and her hips pushed against his, desperate for him to go deeper. He thrusted deep and hit her g-spot right away, pushing himself deeper in her.

Monty came up behind her and forced himself in her ass without warning, making her scream. Both boys had brutal rhythm but Clarke’s body craved it even though her mind was protesting. Jasper’s warm cum shot up inside her and when he pulled out, she felt it drip out of her. 

Murphy took the opportunity to shove himself inside her pulsing pussy, her body gladly accepting a bigger and thicker cock. He was fast, and rough, she liked it but the pain remained and she was twisting and pulling against the rope that held her wrists. Monty was shot his load on her bare ass, leaving it to dry there as another boy took his turn.

Octavia was watching her, watching everyone as they enjoyed the show. She was feeling herself get wet and couldn’t help but reach down in her pants and touch her aching clit. After Murphy had finished with Clarke, Octavia grabbed a nice to cut her down. Clarke fell to the ground with a loud thud, and remained there for a moment, her body recovering from all the cocks that had used her.

Octavia removed her pants, and sat on her face. Clarke was twisting her head, but Octavia was dominant and forced her to lick her clit with enthusiasm. The girl’s tongue licked her pussy and teased her clit until Octavia couldn’t resist but to move her hips forward and back until she began to ride Clarke face. It wasn’t long till she felt herself cum and heard Clarke wince as Octavia’s cunt squirted all over the blonde girl’s mouth, forcing her juices down her throat.

Clarke felt used for afterwards, several guys had continued to fuck her until she laid there covered in dried semen, blood, and dirt. She wished herself free but Bellamy tied her to a post in the center of their camp and left her there for the night, forcing her to piss down her legs when she became desperate to urinate.

“Sweet dreams, princess.”

He walked back into his tent and could hear her call for him but he didn’t care, he had his fun with her for tonight. She was tomorrow’s problem now.


End file.
